Electronic controllers such as ballasts are commonly used for starting and restarting large lighting fixtures, such as those found in street lights, warehouse stores and the like. To start and/or restart such a lighting fixture, a ballast that delivers a very high current, and thus a very high power, has been required. This requirement significantly increases operating costs, especially when additional power is required to turn on a light. It also reduces the life of the bulb since a high current spike can stress and degrade the filament and/or gas contained within the bulb. Further, the conventional ballast is heavy and must be located near the bulb unless a very substantial wiring system is installed throughout the building or other location in which the bulbs are installed.
Thus, it is desirable to develop an improved electronic lamp driver system that delivers a low start up current that is still capable of striking and restriking hot a bulb in a large lighting fixture such as lighting fixtures having bulbs in the range of 100 watts to 2000 watts.